


in a festival of flowers

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Castles, Crossdressing, King Daichi, Kingdoms, M/M, Prince Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Nekoma is to visit King of Karasuno, Daichi, in order to sign a peace treaty. He stops by a flower festival happening in a square nearby, and is entranced by a lovely handmaiden. He is able to dance with the handmaiden, but their dance is cut short and Kuroo must arrive at the castle shortly. But he gets to finish that dance later on.</p>
<p>Enjoy a medieval AU</p>
<p>Original idea belonging to: http://trololous.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a festival of flowers

Tsukishima didn’t like the formalities of being royalty. It came with perks, like a nice big room, delicious food, and a hot bath every night, but he hated the stuffiness of banquets, meetings of war and peace treaties, of battle formations, of neighboring kingdoms. It tired Tsukishima out, made him wish it might have been easier if he had been born to someone who wasn’t royal. 

 

“Do you want me to bring you some fresh tea? Or a plate of strawberries?” Yamaguchi inquired, peering next to the brooding royal who had been gazing out of the window with a look of disgust on his face. Being one of the few people who was able to approach Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was his trusted aid, acting almost like a servant despite being a lord himself. 

 

“No, I’m fine.” Tsukishima clipped, keeping his eyes on the empty land in surrounding the castle. 

 

Yamaguchi snickered gently to himself. “You don’t want to go to the meeting tonight?”

 

Tsukishima groaned lightly, annoyed that Yamaguchi could read him so easily. “It’s dumb. Nekoma has no reason to reject the offer. Apparently their king and Daichi’s father we’re very close; it would be silly if their prince came along and rejected the offer.” Tsukishima huffed. 

 

“Still, it’s nice to show your face. We may be just lords, but I think it would be rude of us to not show face.” Yamaguchi remarked before looking at himself in the long mirror situated on the wall opposite Tsukishima’s bed. “What if he brings sweets? I’m sure you’d be smitten with him yet.” Yamaguchi snickered as he fussed with his hair.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima pouted, kicking his feet up on the windowsill or not. Prince or not, it would take a lot more than sweets to woo the likes of Tsukishima Kei. But Yamaguchi guessed otherwise. “This isn’t some marriage meeting; it’s a  _ peace treaty signing. _ ” 

 

Yamaguchi frowned, unable to tame the ahoge atop his mop of brown hair. “I was just joking with you, Tsukki. Besides, I think you’d very much rather have that young man who danced with you in the plaza. Though, I don’t know how he’d take to finding out you were actually a boy…” He mused, but regretted it as he felt the back of a cold knife press to his throat.

 

“You speak of that to no one, you hear? I’m not up for advertising that we left the castle dressed up as  _ handmaidens  _ and went into the square and danced with  _ flowers in our hair _ and some strange tourist asked me for a  _ dance _ and that I might very well have run away with him if it wasn’t for the fact that we are royal lords serving the kingdom of Karasuno, and the fact that I’m a  _ boy. _ ” Tsukishima huffed, drawing the small knife away and slipping back into his boot.

 

“Don’t worry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi snickered. “I won’t tell a soul.” He promised, despite the fact that he didn’t fear Tsukishima’s threats in the slightest. He knew Tsukishima wouldn’t kill him over something like that, though he tried to appear tough by trying to threaten Yamaguchi. It was very cute of him. “But you did like him?”

 

Tsukishima looked away, flustered. “He was...funny.” He admitted, clearing his throat and moving to look in the mirror to make sure his appearance was in good taste, with no remnants of his earlier disguise showing. “But enough with that; we have a meeting to attend to.”

 

Thankfully, the pair was not late as they took to their seats, bowing in front of King Daichi first and foremost. Not a few moments later, the grand doors opened, revealing a very tall, strange looking guard and a very short one. They saluted before the Prince of Nekoma walked in, white trousers tucked into boots at his thigh, a blood red cape with golden gilded shoulders, a blouse beneath that suited him, revealing the slightest bit of collarbone, a messy hairdo and lopsided smile that Tsukishima recognized immediately. 

 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness. I am Prince Kuroo, hailing from my home kingdom of Nekoma.” Said prince, Kuroo, as he bowed before Daichi, carrying a regal tone in his voice, the same voice that had whispered silly nothings into Tsukishima’s ear just hours before. “Please pardon my tardiness. Your flower festival in the town square was absolutely exhilarating.”

 

Daichi raised a brow. “Did a flower maiden catch your eye?”

 

Kuroo laughed as his guards pulled out his seat, allowing the visiting prince to sit. “Actually, yes. She was taller than most maidens I have met, had eyes as brown as rich chocolate, and hair like the golden…” Kuroo’s gaze turned to Tsukishima, pausing in his words. Tsukishima felt naked under his close gaze, and turned bright red. “...sun.” Deeming Tsukishima wasn’t the maiden he had met, he smiled and turned back to Daichi. “Say, curious Lord.” Kuroo turned back to Tsukishima again. “Do you have a sister just as stunning as you? A cousin?”

 

Tsukishima felt every eye in the room on him, and he felt nervous, flustered. He wanted to get away. “No, Your Highness.”

 

Looking puzzled, Kuroo sighed and apologized for mistake and turned back to Daichi. “Even so, you have very beautiful people here, Your Highness. From your handmaidens to your lords.” Kuroo smiled, and Daichi was not off-put by his overly flirtatious manner; he already knew what kind of person Kuroo was, knew he meant no harm. Though...Tsukishima seemed outwardly bothered by Kuroo’s presence.

 

“Thank you, Kuroo.” Daichi thanked the other with a kind smile before they moved to formalities, to the extent of their peace treaty. It was mainly composed of Daichi and Kuroo talking, with occasional help from Daichi’s advisor and  fiancé Sugawara. Tsukishima, however, couldn’t focus all that much, his eyes lingering to Kuroo’s form.

 

He remembered just hours ago in the courtyard, festival music playing lively as Kuroo had whisked away for a dance, his strong hands gentle against Tsukishima’s back, pulling him in close as they waltzed around in circles, though Tsukishima had gotten dizzy from other reasons, mainly a dreamy smile and a decadent voice.

 

Once the meeting was over, Tsukishima got up in a rush, Yamaguchi following close behind. But Kuroo noticed him trying to escape, and tried to call out to him. “Lord Tsukishima!” 

 

Tsukishima twitched at the sound of his name. “Yes, Your Highness?” His voice was full of nerves.

 

“Ah, your King told me of your name...and I uh...wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. I hadn’t intended to put you on the spot...and compare you to a handmaiden.” Kuroo bowed, apologetic. “Please forgive me.”

 

For a moment, Tsukishima regarded Kuroo, dumbfounded by his sincerity and kindness. There was no doubt in his mind that the two men were the same, that Kuroo was not the prince he imagined, but the prince that swept him off his feet. “Please raise your head, Prince. If...it so pleases you, then, maybe, if you’d like to start over...I wouldn’t mind forgetting your brazen attitude.” Tsukishima said slowly, fidgeting. 

 

Kuroo stood up in a whirl, eyes sparkling as he reached for Tsukishima’s hands in his own. “Really? I’d love to start over.” He bowed on one knee again, keeping one of Tsukishima’s hands between his. “Then, Lord Tsukishima, it is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am a prince, hailing from the neighboring kingdom of Nekoma.” Kuroo looked up and brought Tsukishima’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it softly.

 

Tsukishima figured this was a normal greeting, but it felt so intimate that his cheeks started to turn bright red. “P-please to meet you, Prince Kuroo.” Tsukishima couldn’t find the strength to pull his hand away. 

 

“Are you free this evening?” Kuroo asked. “I will be staying here for a matter of time, and I’d like a tour of your kingdom. Would it trouble you to be my guide?”

 

“Not at all...but, shouldn’t you be spending time with our King? Surely that would be more suitable than me.” Tsukishima mused.

 

Kuroo stood up and smiled. “But King Daichi isn’t pretty like you.” He teased, kissing his hand again before letting it fall to Tsukishima’s side. “I hope that wasn’t rude of me.”

 

Tsukishima grit his teeth, felt his face burn. “No.” Why was he going along with the prince’s whims? It seemed so out of character for him, and he could hear Yamaguchi gasping and snickering not too far behind him.  _ How embarrassing.  _ “Would you like to meet tonight, Your Highness?” 

 

“Sure! I will come by your room later tonight.” Kuroo’s smile was brighter than sunlight as he dashed off. Tsukishima watched Kuroo head back to his own room, followed by his guards. And it wasn’t until Kuroo was out of sight that he realized he hadn’t told Kuroo where his room was.   

————

 

But he had underestimated the prince as Tsukishima stood out on his balcony, overlooking the gardens below. A thump beneath him and two hands latching on the bottom of the plaster railings. Tsukishima gave out a startled cry, stepping back a moment before a familiar tuft of bedhead peeped over the top. “Ah, it  _ was _ you!” Kuroo laughed. “I would have been embarrassed if it wasn’t.” He climbed over the railings, smiling wide before Tsukishima.

 

“You…” Tsukishima could not fathom the type of idiocy it would take to greet him by climbing over the railing. “I have a door.” 

 

Kuroo smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. but I didn’t know which one. And my guards didn’t want me leaving the castle. And...I saw you from my balcony...so…” He laughed awkwardly, keeping his distance, like he was unsure if he should approach the lord.

 

They stood in silence, but then Tsukishima was the one to break it. “You wanted that tour?”

 

“Mmm. If you don’t mind.” Kuroo answered smoothly.

 

“Then...let me get changed first.” Tsukishima said being only in a loose blouse and light trousers, not suitable for anything really. He felt nearly naked before darting away to his inner chambers where his clothes were. He picked out a less sheer top, one that tucked easily into white trousers before setting his jacket over his shoulders. It had his royal family crest stitched onto one pocket, and the country’s insignia on the other.

 

The lord grabbed a pair of boots that went right under his knees before exiting, expecting to greet Kuroo. And Kuroo was not there, but the Prince of Nekoma had made a shocking discovery. In his hands was a flowy white dress and a basket of flowers, the same items Tsukishima had when he had been dressed as a handmaiden at the earlier festivities.

 

Tsukishima felt his face turn from bright red to pale in a matter of seconds, emptiness in his mind as Kuroo looked up, put two and two together. It suddenly came to Kuroo as to why he thought Tsukishima had looked like the handmaiden he had danced with, felt entranced by with golden beauty, felt like he could woo her and take her back home with him to Nekoma.

 

Now, he figured, might have not been so easy.

 

“It’s...you...isn’t it.” Kuroo asked though he knew the answer, setting down the dress back on the chair where he found it, keeping the basket of flowers hanging around his arm. Tsukishima couldn’t find the voice to answer, to deny. Kuroo’s face lit up. He opened his mouth to ask why, but kept it shut and just smiled. “Was it a dream that we danced together in the open square?”

 

Tsukishima held his arm, ashamed and looked away. “It certainly wasn’t.” His cheeks burned bright red. “Were the words you whispered in my ear a dream as well?”

 

Kuroo chuckled lightly, voice soft and deep like Tsukishima remembered. “Certainly not.” He stepped closer to Tsukishima, slowly but sure of himself. “Would you like me to repeat them again?” 

 

“N-no thanks...I remember them perfectly.” Tsukishima stammered, daring to turn in Kuroo’s direction, their faces closer than he expected. 

 

“Say, our dance was cut short.” Kuroo offered, extending a hand. “Would you like to continue? Maybe in the beautiful gardens below your balcony.”

 

Tsukishima was brought back in the moment of dancing in the town square with a man he didn’t know, a handsome man who had claimed Tsukishima’s beauty was far greater than anything else in the world. He hadn’t had known to react, feeling sick in his stomach that this man would never see him again, or know the truth.

 

But here the Prince of Nekoma was, taking Tsukishima’s hand in his own, his other hand around his waist as he helped them down over the balcony with ease. Kuroo led them into an empty part of the garden, surrounded by lilies, roses, orchids, flowers whose names Tsukishima couldn’t bother to remember when Kuroo wrapped his arm around his waist, laced their fingers together with their other hands and started waltzing together bathed in moonlight.

 

Tsukishima felt his whole body warm at the closeness, feeling his body relaxed (which was a surprise to him), Kuroo leaning in to whisper lightly in his ear, Tsukishima feeling dazed and laughing lightly at the same time. They felt alone in their little bubble, dancing into the night, dancing where no guards, no people, would see them. 

 

His heart was racing, Kuroo’s touch feeling so right where it belonged. Tsukishima’s head was spinning, but in the best way possible, like he was drowning himself in sweet wine and being embraced by warm hands, a warm body pressing against his, and warm lips with the same taste of wine against his own.

 

Kuroo felt daring enough to kiss the lord, to meld their lips together sweetly, as Tsukishima responded with a light sigh. His mouth was pliant against Kuroo’s lead, their tongues feathering lightly over their own, soft, warm bodies against one another in the heat of the night.

 

“Lord Tsukishima…” Kuroo began after they parted, lips pink, gazes heady. “May I court you?”

 

Tsukishima felt a small laugh leave his lips. “You’re supposed to court me  _ before _ you kiss me.”

 

Kuroo’s cheeks turned red. “Well...I couldn’t help it. You looked so beautiful.”

 

“Your flattering is not the way to my heart.” Tsukishima mused with a teasing smirk.

 

“Well, apparently I’m doing something right.” Kuroo replied smoothly, echoing the smirk, which in turn made Tsukishima’s confidence falter a little.

 

Tsukishima huffed and inched away just a little, clearing his throat. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Your Highness.”

 

“You can call me Tetsurou.” Kuroo replied, causing Tsukishima to stare. “It’s my first name.”

 

At first, Tsukishima couldn’t believe that the neighboring country had just revealed something so private, and then he realized that the prince had said it to him and him alone...his heart raced at the thought.

 

“My name is Kei.” Tsukishima replied though it felt weird coming from his lips. “It’s going to take a lot more than a sweet kiss and a dance to court me,  _ Tetsurou.” _

 

———

 

“Your Highness, your lord, Tsukishima, has given me his blessing to court him, and he would like to travel back to my country as my spouse. I only ask that you give me your blessing…” Kuroo paused. “Daichi.”

 

Sawamura couldn’t believe his ears; what had happened in merely a week? “Um, sure, I guess. Tsukishima hadn’t really shown an interest in anyone...so I’m glad he’s taken by a friendly prince. I give you my full blessing, Tetsurou.”

 

“Thank you, your highness.” Kuroo bowed. “Tsukishima would like to remain here for a couple of days to pack and say goodbyes, but I’ll be leaving immediately. I still have some matters at home to attend to.” He smiled to Sugawara who was standing nearby. “I do hope I’ll receive a wedding invitation...and I’ll surely send you one in return.”

 

Sawamura smiled. “Anything for the future King of Nekoma. I look forward to our alliance.”

 

“As do I.” Kuroo replied and his guards followed him out the door and back home.

 

Sugawara came closer to Sawamura and rested a hand against his tense shoulder. “Isn’t it bittersweet? Our most introverted unsociable bird is leaving the nest for a flirtatious neighboring prince.”

 

“It’s shocking for sure, but I’m glad Tsukishima found happiness.” Sawamura added, turning his head upwards to Sugawara. “As I have found my happiness in you.”

 

“Stop it Daichi, there are guards here!” Sugawara protested, but with a snap of Sawamura’s fingers, the guards left and they were all alone.

 

“You were saying?” Sawamura teased with a raised brow. Sugawara didn’t feel like giving into temptation...but no one was around to see...so he indulged in the King’s whims for only a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
